Melria makes a porno
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Maria and Melina's honeymoon video. hope you enjoy  this smutty little bit of wrestling porn


**A/N: Hey wrestling fans how are you now I know some of you saw that this was a wrestling fic and thought oh more Angel. No my friends this is wrestling femslash smut. But first a little back round for those of you that are reading Path Of The Arch Angel know that in my storyline Maria still works for WWE and that she and Melina are married. So what I wanted to do was write a sex tape for them so this story will be them filming it on their honey moon so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or Melina Pérez or Maria if I did I'd be too tired to write**

**

* * *

**

"My name is Melina Perez," The beautiful Latina wrestler said into the camera aiming at herself as she stood on the balcony of her hotel clad in a white robe. "And this is Turks and Caicos," she said pointing the camera at the view from the balcony before turning and walking back into the room and getting a shot of Maria on the bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. "And this is my beautiful wife Maria say hi baby."

"Hi," Maria said doing a baby wave.

"So Ria what's the best thing about being married to me," Melina asked from behind the camera.

Maria looked at the camera as if she were thinking about her answer. "The fact that most of the fans think this is a work," she said with a smile.

"True," Melina said laughing behind the camera. "So why don't you pull those covers back and lets see what's underneath.

"Ok," Maria said whipping the covers off her naked body

"Damn!," Melina said scanning Maria's body up and down with camera becoming extremely wet herself.

"You like," Maria asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. Turn around let me see your ass," Melina said causing Maria to giggle and get on all fours and give her butt a little shake as Melina rubbed and it. "Nice. Turn around and show me you pussy baby," Maria being one to show off for the cameras. Especially when Melina was behind it happily spread her legs showed her smooth hairless sex. " That's fucking beautiful look at that your clit so hard. Open it up for me let me see what's inside," Melina said zooming in on Maria's sex

"Like this," Maria said reaching down a parting her lower lips and revealing the delicious pink inside. She then used the muscles inside her sex to make her clit jump causing trickle of thick cream to seep out.

"Fucking beautiful you're creaming already," Melina said. "Look at that tight hole. You have such," she continued before turning the camera on herself and saying, "And its all mine."

"I think its time we saw what's under that robe," Maria said reaching for the camera.

"Ok hold the camera," Melina said. Once she was sure the camera was securely in Maria's hands and was focused. She slowly pilled off her robe revealing every inch of curvy bronze body. "You like," Melina said mimicking her wife.

"I like. I like those tits that stomach those legs," Maria said scanning the camera up and down Melina's body. "What I love is that phat juicy pussy," she continued zooming in on Melina's pubic mound that had been shaven clean except for a very thin strip of hair.

"What about this," Melina said turning around to show her beautiful round ass.

"You know I love that ass. Wait a minute hold you legs together bend over," Maria asked. Melina obliged and bent over cause her full thick lower lips to stick out proudly from behind. "Now that's beautiful pussy look at how it sticks out under her ass its so juicy and tempting," she said. "That's it baby make it clap for me ," Maria said watching Melina do her best booty clap.

Melina turned around and crawled into the bed and settled between Maria's legs making the red head stretch her arm out to get a side shot of the two of them. Melina then captured Maria's lips in a devastating open mouth kiss. Making both women wetter. "I think that's enough foreplay," Melina said lowering herself until she was face to face with Maria's beautiful pink sex "Umm you smell so good," she said inhaling deeply the scent of Maria's over heated sex as Maria aimed the camera down her body directly at her sex. Melina smiled and stuck her tongue out at the camera dove into Maria.

"SHIT!" cried the horny red head as Melina's tongue penetrate her lips. "OH GODDAMNIT TONGUE FUCK ME MEL!" she groaned as Melina rolled tongue around inside her sex as she licked clock wise circles deep inside her sex making wet slushing sounds. Melina looked up into the camera with her cat like eyes as she worked her magic on her new wife. "UMM…. YOU… LOOK… SEXY….DOIN THAT," Maria panted.

"Do what?" Melina asked in a sexy tone as she began to slowly push two of her fingers in and out of her dripping honey pot driving the already tittering red head closer to the edge

"Y… You know what you're doing," Maria panted feeling her orgasm build closer and closer.

"Say it ! Look at the camera and say it!," Melina said picking up the pace of her fingering

Maria pointed the camera at her face and or rather moaned, "YOU LOOK SEXY EATING MY PUSSY!"

"That's my girl," Melina said into the camera as she took a long lick of Maria's clit. "Just before you cum I want you to point the camera at your face, I wanna see what you look like right before you bust."

"AH UGH!," Maria said barley holding the camera steady as she felt Melina form a vacuum seal around her clit. Maria sensing her climax was close pointed the camera at herself capturing her lust reddened face. "AWWW SHHHIIITTT!," she screamed before pointing the camera back down at Melina as her sex literally fired a torrent of girl cum into Melina's waiting mouth and covering the black haired diva's face.

Melina then crawled up Maria's body making her hold the camera out for a side shot as she dripped the red head's own juices into her own mouth. Then kissed her full on the lips. "My turn," Melina said taking the camera and laying spread eagle.

"Give me the camera Mel,," Maria said taking the camera. "Look how phat this pussy is ," she said zooming in on Melina's plump tan lips "And look all this cream leaking out," she said looking at the milk colored juices that covered half her wife's sex. "You ready for my tongue?"

"Fuck yes!" Melina moaned as Maria handed her the camera.

"Ha hm lets begin," Maria said as she dove into Melina's sex.

"OH GOD!," Melina said letting out a shriek almost loader than the ones she did in the ring. As the oversexed red head plunged her tongue into her sex. "Ohhh…. you ….. love ….. Mexican pussy don't you," she panted.

"Si mami si," Maria said stopping her licking momentarily to thumb Melina's lust swollen clit then an idea sparked. Maria loved dirty talk and loved it better when Melina did I it with an accent. "Spanish baby talk dirty to me in Spanish," Maria said before diving her tongue back into Melina's wet hole.

"AH SI COME A MI BEBE DE CONO!," Melina screamed. "LA LENGUA JODE A MI BEBE DE CONO!," she cried barley able to focus the camera

" Umm gimme that camera I wanna good shot of this" Maria said taking the camera and kneeling between Melina's spread legs. "Rub your clit," Maria said which Melina did happily in slow circles Maria then turned the camera on herself and stuck her middle and ring fingers in her mouth coating them in saliva. She then turned the camera to Melina's face and zoomed in and said, "I wanna see the look on your face when I do this," she said placing her fingers just outside Melina's backdoor.

"AYYYEEE MASSSSS!," Melina screamed as Maria deeply penetrated her ass.

"You like that baby!," Maria said rapidly fingering Melina's ass , "C'mon you nasty little chola tell me what you want!," she grunted.

"AYE JODA MI ASNO!" Melina cried out in a raunchy Spanish accent. Anyone who had the pleasure of sleeping with Melina knew that she indeed love anal sex both giving and receiving. And right now thanks to her wife the fact they were making video of their honey moon had her on fire as she rubbed her clit with one and pinched her nipples with the other as Maria filmed it.

"You love being a nasty little anal whore for me don't you!," Maria said from behind the camera as she manipulated the sensitive spots in Melina's back door.

"I… LO ARDORO! … JODAME MAS DURO!... MAS DURO ….MAS MAS!," Melina panted. " AYE JODAME! JODAME! JODAME USTED ROJO DIRGIO PERRA CARAJO MI PROFUNDO EN MI ASONO!," she continued rolling off a string of Spanish curse words.

"So I'm a red headed bitch huh!," Maria rasped adding a third finger in Maria's ass. And making harder more driving strokes. "I bet you want this red headed bitch to make you cum !"

"SI ME HACE CON! JODER MARCA MI CON!," Melina groaned. Melina then felt her body tense up and knew her flood gates were about to open. "AHMIDIOS , …AIEEEEEE!" Melina screamed as she squirted three powerful blast of her female ejaculate in rapid succession one hitting the camera lens the other two hitting Maria's hair and going across the room. "Aqui, Aqui!," Melina said making Maria come close to her face. She then licked her juices off the lens. She then took the fingers that had been inside her and began to slowly lick each one rolling her eyes in her head as she savored the taste

"You love the taste of your own ass don't you?," Maria asked in a low sexy voice.

"Umm si mucho," Melina said as she continued to lick Maria's fingers.

"You're a nasty little girl aren't you?" Maria said being turned on by the pornographic display being put on by her wife through the lens

"Si very nasty. I think its time I knocked down your back door," Melina said.

"Oh what do you mean?," Maria asked as she filmed Melina reaching under the pillow for something.

Melina pulled out a thick fourteen inch purple strap on with a vibrating egg inside the harness. And placed it in her mouth coating it with saliva. She then took out a bottle of edible lube and she then stood and sexily slid the harness into place making sure the egg was firmly in place inside her then squirted just under a hand full of the strawberry banana flavored lube in her hand. "I mea its time I fully take my wife's second cherry," Melina said stroking the faux dick up and down covering it with lube.

Maria unlike her wife had only experienced Melina's fingers inside her butt and had enjoyed it very much. So filled with lust and excitement for what was about to happen turned the camera on herself and said, "What's porn without anal." Maria then handed her wife the camera

"Umm get on all fours real quick for me," Melina said instructing Maria to flip over. "Now spread your ass for me."

"Like this," Maria said in a baby voice reaching behind her and spreading her ass cheeks. The fact that she was doing such a pornographic move for her wife on camera made her already sopping sex overflow. Melina then zoomed in on Maria's tight puckered hole then slow squirted a stream of the flavored liquid down her crack hitting Maria's backdoor making her let out a slow oh. And another when she felt Melina's index and middle fingers work the lube into her

"Look I can barely get two fingers in," Melina said in a low sexy voice. "Her ass is so nice and tight. Won't be so tight when I get done," she continued turning the camera on herself on the last part. "Get on your back I wanna see your face when I give your first real Melina ass fuck"

"Melina ass fuck huh is that your new finisher," Maria joked as rolled onto her back and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Well its about to finish you off now hold still," Melina said as she filmed herself lining the head of the dildo up with the entrance to Maria's ass. "Just relax baby," she said Filming Maria's face with one hand and guiding the dildo in with the other.

"Ehh!," Melina hissed as the head of the dildo entered her ass. The hiss wasn't a hiss of pain but of shock.

"Oh damn that looks so sexy baby ," Melina said as she focused the lens between their bodies as the dildo slide slowly in "Damn your ass is so tight baby," Melina said sinking seven inches of the fourteen inch dildo inside Maria's ass. "How's that cock feel in your ass baby?" Melina asked stopping to letting

"Umm tight!," Maria moaned.

"Relax baby, relax I'm gonna take you nice and slow," Melina said slowly working the dildo in and out of Maria's back door while filming the red head's face as she moaned in pleasure. Melina then aimed the camera back down and watched more dildo began to slip into Maria's ass.

"Umm Mel!," Maria moaned feeling double pleasure from both Melina's anal probing and her rubing her clit.

"Feels good don't it baby," Melina said filming her wife's face.

"Oh yeah fuck me!," Maria moaned feeling her orgasm fast approaching

"Where do you want me to fuck you!" Melina moaned she too feeling her climax brimming to the top as she lengthened her strokes .

"My ….. ass….. fuck ….my tight ass!," Maria panted with a heavy groan. "AHHH FUUCCK!," she bellowed as Melina gave her one hammer stroke bottoming out in Maria's ass. Melina then began to cut loose with thunderous strokes alternating between filming Maria's face and the entire dildo going in and out of her ass. "HIT IT! HARDER ! FUCK ME HARDER!" Maria yelled urging on as she feverishly worked her clit liked a mad woman

"YEAH TAKE IT! TAKE MY COCK YOU DIRTY BITCH !," Melina yelled as she plowed into Maria's semi virgin ass. "OHHH! WHOSE MY ANAL SLUT!" she grunted.

"I AM ! I'M YOUR ANAL SLUT!" Maria cried the pleasure sending her almost into orbit

"YEAH BABY WHOSE ASS IS THIS! BITCH WHOSE!," Melina yelled from behind the camera.

"MELIINA"S!," Maria screamed. "MEL I'M I'M! CRRRRRAGGGHH!," Maria cried in a savage groan as her climax tore through her like a chain saw making her see stars

Melina continued to drive away at Maria until she turned the camera on her own face capturing her own O face as she exploded in orgasm. Melina then slowly pulled out of Maria's ass with a very sexy pop and laid beside her and held the camera at an angle both of them were in frame , and deeply kissed Maria. "I love you Maria Perez," Melina said with a loving smile.

"I love you too Melina Perez," Maria said with an equally loving smile as they turned off the camera a drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well Fans this was last Christmas present to you. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first wrestling smut. So tell me what you think. And any ideas for pairings you'd like to see tell me and I'll see what my mind can dream up. So one last time for 2010 Merry Christmas Peace and love SDR out see ya next year**

**Melina's voice: This has been an SDR09 studio's production where charisma lives**

**Maria: Happy Holidays**

"


End file.
